Harry Potter and the Clow Cards
by Neo2208877
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at hogwarts and it's going to be the most challenging yet. HPCCS crossover.---Chapter 5 is Up---
1. Default Chapter

] Author's Notes (AN) [  
  
Important: This is a remake of the story "Harry potter and the  
guardian of seals" by me. A little bit of the plot has been changed  
and better grammar has been used. I'm not going to complete the story  
"Harry potter and the guardian of seals". Why? You ask. Well...the  
reason is – I don't want to write two FanFics with almost the same  
plot. So please read this one... (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Card Captor Sakura.  
They belong to J.K Rowling and CLAMP respectively. I do however own  
Jack Griffin (The bounty hunter) and Edward Carnby (New Gifted  
Student).  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The Key 'Speech'  
  
[Thoughts]  
  
Change of scene  
  
{My notes}  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
It was a warm summer's night in privet drive, the breeze felt heavy and moist as it rustled through the boys' hair. Harry potter (the boy who lived) was leaning against the window still of his small room wondering [Why haven't Ron and Hermione written to me... They said they'd write to me "this summer"]. It was now 11:54 pm by his watch and he was certainly feeling the effects of mal-nourishment now because his cosign Dudley was on a diet, and since his friends were completely out of contact, he was more miserable than he ever had been. His temper was also not helping, he kept loosing it at the smallest problems, like the other day Dudley had shoved him in the garden flower bed and for some strange reason all the flowers turned into ashes in a matter of seconds! Harry's owl, Hedwig was also not helping. She had been (Harry suspected) intercepted in the last two attempts to send letters and had returned home weak and bruised. She had since then been too scared to make any delivery. It was now 12:30 by his watch and Harry finally decided to go to sleep.  
  
DREAM: Harry was running into some woods, it was a dark night. He was chasing someone, but whom? Harry bumped into a tree he got up and suddenly the anger he was carrying was replaced by fear, extreme fear. He could hear wolves howling in the distance with all their might, almost as if they were calling to someone. He was ready for anything, wand at the ready and taking shallow breaths he walked deeper into the woods. All around him he could hear the cracking of dry leaves and also the creatures of the night who were out searching for prey. Harry felt himself shudder and he continued walking into the woods until he couldn't see anymore.  
  
'Lumos' he said instinctively, his heart thumping against his chest. But as he had experienced by his past dreams he usually expected the face of Voldemort, or Voldemort doing something terrible to someone close to him, like Sirius.  
  
But what he saw was contrary to what he expected to see. He was now looking at a pearly white figure wearing a long gown. She had beautiful hair and facial features, and she was moving towards him. When she came closer to Harry he felt a sudden rush of warmth all over his body his fear now replaced with excitement.  
  
'Help me...please' she asked in a sort-of desperate voice 'How can I help' asked Harry, looking at her 'Are you Harry Potter?' she asked 'Yeah, I am' he said 'You MUST save her!' she said in a now suddenly firm and loud voice 'Save whom?' he asked 'Take my hand, and come with me. I must show you a vision of things to come' she said in a tense voice. Harry hesitated at first [Okay...this is getting freaky], but after some minutes of consideration he took her hand. The moment he did so he felt like he was blasted by an invisible force behind him into outer space, the wind was rushing through his hair again as he was traveling through pitch black at speeds he had never experienced before.  
  
[Oh Shit...oh god...NO, please don't let it have a -] 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...' he screamed as he was "flying" 'THUD!!!' Harry just had the wind knocked out of him by an invisible force, like a transparent steel wall. [-rough landing] [Damn it! That hurt...A LOT!!!]  
  
The blackness around him faded to reveal a completely different street with a VERY different view. He surveyed the street- there was a road in the middle of the houses (not like the Privet drive houses, but more comforting and welcoming) It was probably 2:00am because it was dark now. He was lying on the sidewalk. As he got up, the pearly white figure appeared out of thin air, still with that tense look on her face.  
  
For a moment Harry wondered how she must have died until he realized that she was pointing towards something. Harry turned around and saw a sign, which read "Avalon Residence". The ghost was pointing towards a window right beside the house (you could clearly see the entire living room through it). 'Harry Potter must save her' said the figure with the glimmer of tears in her eyes 'you MUST warn Dumbledore too about what is about to happen. My daughter can only protect herself for so-long' she said, with white tears running down her cheek 'Please- you are her only hope' she said beginning to fade away.  
  
'How do i-' 'Use the mirror your god-father gave you' 'WHAT? You've seen him!' But the figure had already faded away... BANG!!!  
  
[What the...] Harry turned and looked through the window, a man had just blown the front door off its hinges, Harry couldn't see his face because the light was casting a shadow over his face. Two men came running down from the stairs (probably to investigate the source of the disturbance). "Who are you?" asked one of the men who had glasses on. "Who cares? You're braking and entering. I should have you-" But what he should have done with the wizard Harry never heard. "Crucio!" said a hard and cold voice as jet of sparks came from the shadow and hit him in the chest. The man with the glasses gave a howl of pain and fainted on the ground. "What did you do? You monster! The other man ran towards the shadowy figure, but suddenly a squeaky voice uttered "Petrificus Totalus" and the man running towards the shadows was paralyzed and immediately fell to the ground.  
  
"Dad, what's going-" she gasped "DAD! TORY!" she ran towards their bodies "Who are you? What have you done to them?" "My-My aren't you the caring type Ms. Avalon...or should I say Sakura" "What?" she looked at the men in disbelief "how do you know my name" "Please Ms.Avalon, What kind of a bounty hunter would I be if I didn't know everything about my prey!" Said the new cold, hardened voice in the room.  
  
"KERO! YUE! HELP ME!" she screamed as two creatures came flying down the stairs. The first one was a man with wings, almost like an angel and the second creature was like a lion with wings. "Sakura!" said the lion "what's wrong?" as he looked up at the three men in the shadows. "YOU! Keroberos, get ready. This time we have to fight and defend her" said Yue  
  
"Malfoy! Wormtail! Take care of these two. I have more important things to kill" the bounty hunter said with a hint of pleasure in his cold, hard voice.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a jolt of pain in his scar, the pain kept growing and growing. But he kept trying to look through the window. The last thing he saw was Malfoy and Wormtail fighting the two creatures as the bounty hunter moved towards the girl. "SAKURA" cried a boys' voice from the front door entrance. "LI DON'T COMI IN, RUN!" "Avda Kadavra!" Red sparks issued from the hunter's wand and Li's body limply fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOO Li!, You...MONSTER. Shield Card! Protect your mistress!" cried Sakura as tears ran down her cheek. Suddenly a silver translucent orb appeared around her. "Foolish girl! How long do you think your magic can protect you?" and then he laughed, one of the coldest laughs Harry had ever heard.  
  
[Ahhh...this damn scar really hurts] Everything had faded to black and Harry was flying again. DREAM: END  
  
'THUD!' he fell on the floor of his bedroom, covered with cold sweat, his heart thumping against his chest and his scar on fire. After five minutes of squirming and recovering on the floor, he got up and took out his school trunk [that ghost said to use Sirius's mirror, it has to be in here some where...] it was 4:00am now [there it is! Okay now, how did this work? Oh yeah...]  
  
'Sirius!' he said into the mirror. The mirror glowed and inside it appeared Dumbledore's face. 'You called, Harry' he said cheerfully 'Sir! Professor Dumbledore, a girl- a girl- Sakura Avalon, She's in danger. She- She's being attacked sir, please professor, I saw it. It's happening as we speak professor'. 'Okay Harry, calm down...now, who attacked her?' 'Two death-eaters and a bounty hunter professor' 'Harry don't worry...The Order will handle this, get some sleep' And with that final comment his head disappeared out of the mirror. Harry couldn't sleep anymore so he just lay on his bed and stared at the sealing. 


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura Avalon

I don't own anything. Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling and CCS belongs to CLAMP. Mace Griffin belongs to me, however (  
  
Chapter 2: Sakura Avalon  
  
Harry potter paced around his room, hoping for any news of the incident that occurred last night. [Who exactly was that ghost? Did she know Sirius? Was it all just a dream?] A chill ran down Harry's spine as the thought of putting the entire Order of the Phoenix on heightened alert – based on a dream occurred to him. Harry was just pacing around his room as he heard a "BANG!" from downstairs. [What the-? Did someone just Apperate into the house?] Harry thought to himself.  
  
'HARRY POTTER, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!' [Great! What do those morons want now?]  
  
Harry walked downstairs, and into the living room. 'What's the meaning of this boy? What is that pigeon doing here? And where the bloody hell did it come from?' Uncle Veron looked like he was trying hard to keep calm. [That must be Hedwig; she keeps flying around the neighborhood] Harry looked around the room and spotted a bird, perched on top of the TV, It wasn't Hedwig though. 'Fewaks! (AN: I think I spelled it right) What are you doing here? What happened?' Harry asked, nearly out of breath as he ran towards the Phoenix.  
  
'Huh? What's this' Harry had just spotted a letter fastened to the phoenixes' leg. Harry quickly untied it. It read-  
  
Deer Harry,  
You have saved the life of Sakura Avalon, she is in your debt. Un- fortunately we were too late for the boy, His parents have been informed of the tragic incident. Sakura's parent (father) is fine. Oh, one other thing – Ms. Avalon will be staying with you for the rest of the remainder of your summer holidays (Dumbledore's orders). Please look after her and Good Luck. I will explain everything when I come to your home to "drop" her off at 3:00pm today. Sincerely, Reamus Lupin  
  
Harry read the letter twice, before it sunk in. [Dumbledore knows that this place is Hell on Earth, why in the world would he send anyone to LIVE here] 'Um...Uncle Veron, there's a man of "my lot" coming to see me today on" "When?" "3:00pm" Uncle Veron thought for a moment and said, "Fine, but nothing weird should happen" "Ok"  
  
"Well boy, it's 3:00pm where's this "man" you were telling us about?' Asked uncle Veron as he looked out the blue tinted window. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting in the corner of the living room, looking as though they were about to throw-up.  
  
'Um...Uncle Veron, I think you'd better remove the electrical fire' Uncle Veron suddenly looked alarmed, as he ran to un-plug the fire and remove unit.  
  
'It's 3:15 for-crying-out-loud, haven't "your lot" ever heard of a thing called Punctuality' barked uncle Veron. 'He'll be here, I know it' 'Well, he better be here. Or else' he twisted his mustache 'there'll be trouble'. [Shut-up, you old ferret] thought Harry as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
Green flames had just erupted in the fire place, which made aunt Petunia jump. Harry walked up to greet the visitor, as a tall dark man stepped out of the fire, wearing an all too familiar bowler hat.  
  
'Pr- Professor Moody! What are you doing here? I thought Professor Lupin was coming.'  
  
'Reamus was given a last minute assignment and he had to rush. He charged me with the duty of delivering Ms.Avalon to you.' He growled as he dusted the ash off his robes.  
  
He looked at uncle Veron. (Uncle Veron was panic stricken, he clearly remembered "mad-eye" Moody from the platform, last year). Moody just grinned.  
  
'Harry, Ms.Avalon will be here in fifteen minutes' said mad-eye, as the flames behind him began to die. 'Ask any question you may have'.  
  
'What happened, tell me everything?' 'Harry, Sakura has very powerful magic inside her' he said as he lowered his voice 'which even she doesn't know of. She stands only – and – only second to you. If you die, she has the skill and power to kill Voldemort, granted that she ever learns to unlock her TRUE powers. She is second on Voldemort's Hit-List, after you. The night you alerted the order of the attack on her, we knew that Voldemort had found out about her powers. When we got there, she was barely holding on by a thread of magic...a minute later and she would have died then and there.' Mad-eye paused to take a deep breath, 'When order members appeared, Mace and the death eaters apparaited out of there, Ms. Avalon was rushed to St. Mungos' hospital of magical injuries in critical condition. She pulled through just fine...thanks to her magic.'  
  
'Why does she have to stay here?' 'She has to stay here because you have "blood protection", and as long as you stay near her, she'll be protected too. Now, ministry hit-wizards are being placed strategically around the parameter of your house. Should you require any assistance, send up Red wand sparks; they'll be at your location within two to four seconds. Anything else?'  
  
'Um...yeah, how old is she?' 'She just turned sixteen' he smiled as he replied  
  
'Professor Moody, could I ask you to tell the Dursleys that Sakura will be staying here for the summer?' 'Well...Okay. But let her come here first'.  
  
In the living room, Harry and Professor Moody were awaiting the arrival of Sakura. The Dursleys were sticking to a corner of the living room as it the entire wealth of the world was in that corner and they wanted it all for them selves.  
  
Finally, emerald green flames erupted from the fire place.  
  
'Do you hear that professor moody?' 'Um-' 'Sounds like someone screaming in fear' 'Harry' said professor moody looking alarmed 'take out your wand and get ready to defend yourself. The headquarters might have been breached'.  
  
Harry took out his wand, his heart thumping against his chest. The screaming was getting louder constantly. Harry could suddenly make-out a dark figure in the fire. The figure was getting bigger and bigger. WHACK!! The figure had just erupted out of the fire like a dart and crashed into Harry. [OH SHT MY SHINNS! GOD DAN IT SHE DROVE HER DAN KNEE INTO MY FREAGGIN' SHINNS!!! DAN THAT HURTS!]  
  
2 Minutes later  
  
Harry got up somehow still painfully feeling the aftermath of his un- expected crash. Sakura was still coughing from all the suit she had inhaled during the travel in the fireplace. She slowly got up and looked up at the professor, Harry and Harry's uncle and aunt.  
  
'Ah miss Sakura! So glad you could join us. I would like to introduce your new guardian - Mr. Harry Potter'.  
  
'Oh! Um...yes well I'm very sorry about the...fire and that crash.' Said Sakura seeming disoriented 'hope I didn't heart you'.  
  
'Oh no! Not at all' said Harry still cringing from the aftermath but still trying to smile.  
  
['Oh no! Not at all Sakura! You didn't hurt me' you just FREAGGIN' destroyed my ability to reproduce EVER!']  
  
'Well...good, um...I need some I-...' As she was about to complete her sentence she fell into Harry's arms and started to sleep!  
  
'What the-?'  
  
'Don't worry Harry it's just Floo sickness' it'll ware off till tomorrow and then you two can get to know each other better' said professor moody with a grin on his face.  
  
[Wait a minute...Does he know that Cho dumped me last year?] Harry's expression turned from surprise to a sort of Embarrassment-Horror. He suddenly felt a rush of blood to his cheeks.  
  
'Well Harry, why don't you take Sakura upstairs to your bedroom so she can get some sleep... While I deal with them' said professor Moody as he pointed towards the Dursleys.  
  
'Ok' said Harry as he saw the Dursley's expressions turn from fear to horror.  
  
'Here' Professor moody had just waved his wand at Sakura, as purple sparks came out of the wand it and hit Sakura Harry felt a sudden reduction in her weight.  
  
'Take her to your room and put her on a bed. The charm should ware off in half an hour' said Professor Moody.  
  
As Harry was taking Sakura up-stairs he heard a sound as if something heavy had fallen on the carpeted stairs. When Harry had put Sakura to bed he noticed a pack of cards in her jeans' pocket [What the- What are these, must me playing cards...] he took them out and kept them on the table.  
  
As Harry came down, he saw that the Dursleys looked petrified. 'Harry, I've told them everything they need to be told' he said pointing at his aunt and uncle 'and if they give you any trouble, and I mean any trouble at all you tell us in the usual way, Ok?' 'Ok.' 'Gook boy.' 'Well I have to go... Oh and by the way you are authorized to use the Stupeify Spell, Expelliarmus Charm and the Expecto Potronum Charm for DEFENCIVE purposes ONLY. Got it?' 'Yes' 'See you later Harry' and professor moody disappeared with a 'pop' sound. It was 10:00 pm harry went to bed, suddenly realizing that he would have to sleep on the floor.  
  
Do you like it? I hope you do. Cause' I'm Feelin' Da Funk! : P  
  
Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JOKE(  
  
What's the difference between out-laws and in-laws? Out-laws are wanted! ( 


	3. Chapter 3 New blood, New Magic!

Hi everyone! How's it Hangin'? You know the drill – I own nothing... Blah Blah Blah Enjoy Chapter 3 M8tes Remember Da' Funk! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed – THANKYOU  
  
Chapter 3 – New blood, New Magic!  
  
Harry woke up next morning feeling a bit of excitement in the pit of his stomach. It was a bit quiet today (7:00 am). Harry took a towel and started walking towards the bathroom. Remembering vaguely, of the night before. 'Must have been a dream...it probably was a dream, a very realistic and painful (aftermath) dream.  
  
Harry opened the door to the bathroom and heart the sound of running water as the moist air filled his lungs. The second floor bathroom of the Dursleys was a no-mans-land; it was a small cubicle with a sort of foul smell and white tiles all around, a small tub of water, a shower, a toilet and a wash-basin. Dudley had been known to sometimes come in the bathroom while Harry took baths (as pranks) and try to scare him. As Harry walked in, he saw that the shower curtain was drawn. [All right Dudley, its payback time! Let's see how you like it when I scare you in the middle of your bath evil grin] '1...2...' Harry whispered to himself 'and 3' 'HEY, POPKINS!' he shouted as he jerked open the curtain. [Oh-my-god stunned, petrified] Suddenly a scream was heard echoing throughout the entire house.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Harry could feel Dudley standing outside his rooms' door. Listening to every word uncle Veron yelled at him. 'YOU NO-GOOD LITTLE SHRIMP! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! HAVEN'T WE TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING? SHE'S A GIRL! SHE'S ALSO A GUEST IN OUR HOUSE, I DON'T LIKE "YOUR LOT" BUT NONE THE LESS YOU JUST CAN'T GO AROUND OPENING SHOWER CURTAINS WITHOUT A WARNING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY? 'Yes sir' 'GOOD, NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF' 'I thought it was Dudley! I didn't mean to open the curtain on Sakura! 'HA! LIKE YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT' 'Believe it or not, it's the truth' said Harry still red at the cheeks 'Dudley play's pranks all the time! I just wanted to get him back.' 'NONCENCE...MY SON WOULD NEVER- WELL- YOU KNOW... NOW APPOLOGISE TO THE GIRL! YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY FOOD TONIGHT! 'Yes sir,' said Harry respectfully 'where is she anyway?' 'She's in the living room, I'll send her up.' Said uncle Veron as he heaved himself out of Harry's bed to leave the room. He could be heard muttering something like 'damn pervert'.  
  
[Great move Harry, just great! You're really on the path to getting to know her better now! Yeah...right. God I am such a moron!] Thought Harry as he felt himself getting nervous about how to best explain his actions to Sakura.  
  
There was a knock on the door. 'Come in' there was a very tight knot in his stomach as Harry said this. He swallowed hard as finally saw Sakura for the first time (last time he had seen her – her face was black with suit, her clothes were dirty and her skin was black with suit too!). Her face was a rare and beautiful one. She had bright brown eyes which glowed in the early hours of morning. She was almost as high as Harry [and she's way better than Cho Chang!]. She slowly entered in the room and closed the door. She came closer to Harry, so close to him that he could make out every detail of her face. He could clearly smell her fragrance, has room suddenly looked too small and for some reason it was getting hotter.  
  
'Look...Err...Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened' he swallowed hard. 'Look Harry, don't worry about it, it's ok, ok?' sigh of relief 'Yeah...well then its ok' he said turning red (Sakura was watching him without even a single blink).  
  
'Care to explain to me, why you thought it was amusing to barge on me while I was naked in the shower?' she asked with a look of amusement and a little embarrassment on her face. She sat down on a chair in front of Harry's bed.  
  
'Well...err...I didn't think it was amusing at all [well...maybe a little amus- NO! it was not amusing]. Actually I thought you were my cosign, he keeps playing pranks on me- like jumping in the shower while I take baths.'  
  
'He actually does that?' asked Sakura looking surprised  
  
'Yeah well...enough about that, so what's your story? And what's the deal with those cards?' 'Well...my story began when I was ten years old. I found this book called "The Clow" and found' she searched the room with her eyes, 'those' she was pointing towards the cards Harry had kept on the table last night, 'you see, they aren't exactly your normal collector's cards. They're magical cards and each one has a special power and use and I am their mistress. You know, I could probably read your mind and know what you think of me right now!'  
  
Harry immediately broke off eye contact and backed away a little.  
  
Sakura laughed lightly, 'Don't worry, I won't do it to you. Not unless you want me to.'  
  
'Cool' said Harry, still processing the new information  
  
Well...I had to capture each and everyone of them, magically and after that I had to convert them to Sakura of Star Cards from their old form'  
  
'Which was?'  
  
'The Clow Cards. I got two Guardians to guard, guide, protect and teach me in my adventures. Their names are Kerberos and Yue. You'll meat them at that school, um... what was the name?'  
  
'Hogwarts' said Harry  
  
'It's been normal after I passed my test-'  
  
'Test?'  
  
'The final judgment in which I had to prove that I was capable of handling the cards myself, It was a tough one but I got through it. There was a boy whose name was Lee (her face suddenly took on a sad expression) he helped me a lot during my crusades. That assassin killed him a few days ago' she paused to scratch her eye, 'there's just dust in my eye Harry! Nothing to worry about!'.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, [they must have been close].  
  
'Anyway! After the judgment and everything in my life went back to normal. That is, until a few days ago. That man could have killed me, but how did Dumbledore know that I was in danger Harry? He hadn't even met me even once at the time.  
  
'Well...that's where I come in, you see I had this dream about you and about a woman's ghost whom I think was my mother'  
  
'You DREAM about me!' Sakura looked astonished  
  
'Oh no! That's not what I meant'  
  
'I'm just playin' with ya' Harry' she laughed.  
  
Clearing his throat (ahem-hem) 'as I was saying...I alerted Professor Dumbledore Immediately after the dream. That's how he found you in time, If I hadn't believed a dream...you wouldn't be here today!  
  
'So that's why he wouldn't tell me' she said thinking to herself.  
  
'Who wouldn't tell you what?' asked harry  
  
'Well after I was rescued by professor Dumbledore and introduced to Professor moody, I asked him how he found out I was in danger, he just kept saying "You'll know when the time is right". Come to think of it – Why would anyone want to attack me?'  
  
'That is one thing even I'm not too sure of' said Harry  
  
'So how are you related to me?' she asked  
  
'I'm not; we just have a common enemy. You see – The men who attacked you and killed Lee were none other than lord Voldemort's minions. Voldemort also killed my parents and tried to do me in when I was a baby. 'See this' he pointed towards his scar 'Voldemort's curse hit me right here. It was supposed to kill me, but for some reason it backfired. He was thought to be dead by the majority...but he came back two years ago, and now he's after me and possibly you too.'  
  
'Ok, well what now? What do you do on your holidays Harry?' asked Sakura.  
  
[Well, usually I try to stay out of my aunt and uncle's way and try to make Dudley's life as miserable as possible (secretly of course)]  
  
'Oh...not much, just try not to bother the Dursleys and you'll be fine' said Harry, knowing full-well that she could never be "fine" with the Dursleys.  
  
'BOY! COME DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST, NOW!' came uncle Vernon's booming voice from downstairs.  
  
sigh 'Well...do you want breakfast? I'll can you some.'  
  
'why can't I eat with you?'  
  
'Because I'm not eating'  
  
'What do you mean "I'm not eating?" Its breakfast!'  
  
'Sakura let me tell you something – NEVER mention magic or anything related to magic in front of the Dursleys. They can't stand magic...or people who do magic.' Said Harry with concern.  
  
'What do you mean "they can't stand magic", for one thing – they've got a freaggin' wizard living in their home!'  
  
'Look...they have to put up with me. It's a long story, I'll tell you later. I suggest you stay here and eat. If you want, you can come down ok? But please don't come down. I guarantee you'll regret it'  
  
'Ok-Ok'  
  
'GET DOWN HERE, NOW!'  
  
'I've gotta' go, remember – No Magic'  
  
Harry ran down stairs to make breakfast.  
  
An hour later (not to mention a scolding for burning a bit of toast)...  
  
Harry opened the door to his room only to find it spotless. Sakura was still cleaning Harry's trunk.  
  
'What the-' astonished, mouth open wide 'Sakura what are you doing?' Sakura turned around 'Oh Harry, you're back. Do you like it? I thought this place could do with a bit of cleaning.'  
  
'You- What- how- But...When? Did you do this in an hour's time?'  
  
'Well...yes.' Replied Sakura with a soft smile.  
  
[She actually cleaned a week's worth of trash and dust in one hour! I'm Impressed.]  
  
'It's great! Thanks!' replied harry  
  
'Anytime Mr. Potter' she laughed  
  
'What- how did you know that they call me that at school?'  
  
'I cleaned your trunk, remember? And just who are Ron and Hermione?'  
  
'Well...Ron is my best friend and Hermione is-'  
  
'Your Girlfriend! gasp I knew it.' Sakura said in a teasing sort of way.  
  
'What!? NO!' said Harry, taken back from the sudden remark. 'She's my other best friend.'  
  
'Ok' said Sakura, she still had that look on her face, 'So, tell me...Who IS your girlfriend? 'Come-on, I know you've got one, I just know it.'  
  
'What makes you so sure?' said Harry in a mocking voice  
  
'I...um...well...now don't get mad Harry, but I sort-of hacked into your thoughts through my own magic while you were making breakfast...that's the reason you blanked out and burnt the toast.' 'YOU WHAT! Well so much for "I'll only do it if you want me to".'  
  
'What else did you see?' asked Harry now looking frustrated now.  
  
'Nothing other than what I told you, for some reason you were able to block me out!' she said looking fascinated at Harry.  
  
[Well-Well-Well, It seems like those lessons with Snape actually had some affect on me]  
  
'I know more things than you think' he said  
  
'Sorry' said Sakura, desperately trying to look as innocent as possible (and doing a good job of it too).  
  
'Well, now what?' she asked '"Now" I have to teach you some magic' said Harry Sakura looked worried and nervous. 'Don't worry, it's nothing advanced. It's just basic stuff I learnt' Harry smiled at her as he said this. She smiled back. 'and since I am authorized to use magic out of school...I can show you. Do you have a wand?'  
  
Sakura looked blank at this.  
  
'You do have a wand...don't you?' asked Harry lightly  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
[What! These morons give me the job to protect her and don't even give her a freaggin' wand!]  
  
'I don't have a wand, but I do have my cards' she argued  
  
'Sakura – you don't have enough energy to use them. You need a wand. Don't worry, well go together and buy one ok? Good. For now you can use mine.'  
  
Harry took out her his wand.  
  
'Now watch my wand' Harry waved his wand 'now remember, Swish and Flick, Swish and flick and the incantation is Winguardium Leviosar (AN- I think I spelled it right).  
  
'Wing- what? I've never done magic like this' 'Don't worry, it's easy. Just remember – Swish and Flick' 'Ok' she said nervously  
  
She took Harry's wand, gave It a wave, said the incantation...absolutely nothing happened, accept a strong breeze going through the room.  
  
Sakura gave a nervous laugh and suddenly turned pink, 'was that supposed to happen?'  
  
'Err...No that wasn't supposed to happen'  
  
'Well then what was supposed to happen?'  
  
'You were supposed to make something fly' browsing around his room 'but don't worry, it's my wand you're using and it really isn't configured for you, ok? Good.'  
  
'Wait...let me try using my own magic instead of my inner one' 'FLY CARD! I COMMAND YOU, JOIN AND GRANT ME YOUR POWERS!'  
  
Suddenly a card from the deck table flew with great speed towards Sakura. She held up Harry's wand.  
  
'JOIN!'  
  
The card actually fused with Harry's wand!.  
  
'Winguardium Leviosar' she said as she waved the now glowing wand. There was an enormous beam of light emitting from the tip of Harry's wand. It missed Harry but it hit Harry's trunk. It immediately started to levitate 6 feet in the air.  
  
'Is that correct, Harry?'  
  
'Huh? Oh! Yes-Yes, that- that's correct Sa- Sakura' suddenly Harry felt like he had no knees. This was the most powerful magic display he had ever seen (accept his and professor Dumbledore's).  
  
'Right- well...you can stop the spell now' 'Ok.' 'Fly Card! BREAK AWAY!' 'THUD!!!' Harry's trunk had just crashed. Sakura was holding a card in her hands 'sorry about that' 'Never you mind' said Harry looking astonished at her.  
  
'Now well try a defensive charm, called the Expelliarmus charm. Um...Do me a favor and point the wand at the floor this time and not at me, Ok? Cool.'  
  
'What does this charm do?' 'Well, it's supposed to disarm your opponent' 'Ok...ZAP CARD! I COMMAND YOU! JOIN AND GRANT ME YOUR POWERS!'  
  
Like before, a card flew from the deck and fused with Harry's wand (emitting a Red glow). 'What am I supposed to say?'  
  
'Expelliarmus' said Harry  
  
She pointed the wand towards Harry's bedroom floor, 'Expelliarmus!' Sakura was knocked back by the sheer force of the spell; she flew backwards and landed right in Harry's arms. Unfortunately, she had also knocked a four foot hole in Harry's bedroom floor. He could see the living room from here!  
  
'Um...I think we'll leave at that today' said Harry nervously. 'Reparo!' the hole was immediately replaced with a solid wood floor. 'What- How- Uh! No wonder Voldemort's after you! If you set your mind to it, you could probably kick his Ass!' They both laughed.  
  
This was certainly going to be an interesting year...  
  
Well?  
  
Like it?  
  
I spent 5 days plotting this sucker!  
  
And it's the longest I've EVER written!  
  
Please review! Thanks to all those who did.  
  
So please keep Reading and Reviewing.  
  
I'm open to suggestions for the further chapters. (  
  
"It's not the mountain we conquer, but ourselves."  
-Edmond Hillary 


	4. Chapter 4 RAPE!

Neo2208877 is back!!!  
  
Better than ever!  
  
Better than the best, well...better than all this c world has to offer anyway!!!  
  
Here's chapter 4 – Read and Review  
  
P.S. I'm running out of ideas – FAST! So please send me some QUICK! Send them at got it? Good ï  
  
Warning: This chapter is of a serious nature I deals with a mature issue. If you would rather avoid the subject, you may skip this chapter. The chapter name clearly sums-up the subject. I respect my readers' opinions and preferences.  
  
I don't own anything... accept Mace griffin the coolest villain of them all (other than Voldemort).  
  
Chapter 4 – RAPE!  
  
'HARRY POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE?' screamed aunt petunia from downstairs.  
  
It had been three days since Sakura's arrival and she was already tiring up the house, literally!   
  
[God! I swear! If I didn't know the Repairo spell my aunt would murder me!]  
  
Harry had just taught the Reducto spell, she took to it well, a bit too well (She had blasted a hole through Harry's room's wall! You could clearly see the bathroom through Harry's room now!) Unfortunately, she also produced a lot of racket in the process and even though Harry immediately repaired the damage, he still got scolded for making a lot of noise.  
  
'Sakura calm down! Your aggression with magic is going to get me killed by my aunt and uncle...' they both started laughing  
  
'Why do you live here Harry?'  
  
'Cause I love the food!' he smiled 'No, not really...but I have my reasons'  
  
'Well I guess your aunt and uncle don't like to be disturbed while eating dinner'  
  
'They don't like to be disturbed while doing anything'  
  
They both laughed.  
  
'I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!'  
  
'So can't I but its mid July! There's almost one and a half months worth of holidays! Sad Harry sadly.  
  
Harry checked his watch – 10:30 am – Well...I guess we better turn in. By the way...have you decided where you are going to sleep? You could try your cousin's room.'  
  
'Sakura I'd rather die!'  
  
'Take the bed. These' she lowered her voice to a whisper 'people make you do chores all day. You need a good night's rest.'  
  
'Please! I...Nooo! Take the bed! I'll sleep on the floor. Kay'? Good' said Harry before she even had time to reply.  
  
Sakura smiled deeply at Harry. He was beginning to go scarlet   
  
[Is it just me or is it getting a bit hot in here?]  
  
Dream  
  
Harry felt an unfamiliar tug under his guts, almost as if he was riding a roller coaster. He was going forward very fast...He was suddenly catapulted in the air (as if the rollercoaster had suddenly stopped and he was still in motion)...but he didn't seem to hit the ground! It was dark all around him. There was suddenly a strong gust of wind. Harry turned to his right and was surprised that Sakura was floating right beside him. For some reason, she kept looking around as if expecting something to happen.   
  
'Sakura!' said Harry  
  
No reply...  
  
'Hey - Sakura! Over here' Harry waved (still floating)  
  
She still hadn't seen him... [damn!]  
  
'SAKURA!'  
  
Suddenly the darkness was gone, replaced by what appeared to be a movie of his entire life playing in front of him! As if it was on fast forward.  
  
Glimpses from his past had started to come back to him – The green flash (what he saw right before he got his scar) ... Professor Mc.Gonoginal, Hagrid and Dumbledore putting him on the Dursleys doorstep ... Harry's miserable life with the Dudley and the Dursleys ... The day he received the Hogwarts letter ... his best friends ... his First year ... His first encounter with Voldemort ... His second year ... and him defeating the Basilisk ... His third year ... Cho Chang ... The Dementors ... Sirus Black ... His fourth year ... Ron's fight with him ... The Triwizard Tournament ... Harry becoming the Fourth champion ... Rita Skeeter and her obnoxious lies! ... The dragon in the first task ... The Yule Ball ... Cho dating Cedric Digory ... The second and third task ... The horrifying and brutal encounter with Voldemort in the end ... Cedric Dying ... Harry returning to Hogwarts using the portkey in critical condition ... Sirus by his side, comforting him as a dog ... Harry's fifth year ... The dementors attacking near his home ... Harry's tryial ... Professor Umbrage ... the detentions with her ... Ron becoming Prefect ... Harry's first kiss ... Harry forming the Dumbledore's army (DA) ... the date with Cho ... The brake-up ... Gwap, the giant brother of Hagrid ... the Fortune told by professor Trelwani ... The ministry of magic, when they went to rescue Sirus ... The encounter with the Death eaters ... Sirius Dying ... The pain ... The agony ... the sorrow ... Dumbledore's confession ... Harry's home ... Sakura Avalon ... Harry in the bathroom ...   
  
Suddenly the room turned blood red, harry heard a scream somewhere in the distance.  
  
The walls turned black. The sound ended, Harry was cast into total darkness and deafness. He felt a strong pull in the back of his stomach and hit a really hard surface.  
  
End of dream  
  
Harry felt pain sere through his head and body.  
  
'AAGHH' he screamed as he tried to open his eyes  
  
half a minute later...  
  
'Sakura! Are- are you all right?'  
  
Harry had found Sakura holding his wand, unconscious on the floor. Harry had picked her up and put her on the bed, scared half to death.  
  
[God please! Don't let her die!]  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She immediately jumped-up, burst into tears and took Harry in tight embrace.  
  
'Oh god, Harry! It was so horrible! I ... I saw it all Harry. The dream you just had' she said, now sulking into his shirt.  
  
'Wait...you WHAT?' said Harry outraged 'HOW?'  
  
'I didn't mean to! I was sleeping on the bed when MY magic started to act up! Somehow the dream card and well... your wand got mixed up and somehow our dreamscapes got connected.' She started to sob, now becoming calm 'Oh Harry! You've had such a challenging life! Voldemort killed your parents and the closest thing you had to a parent! Few people can survive and come out with such integrity as you through such times.  
  
'Well... so much for keeping to myself sigh.' Said Harry, checking his watch (5:09 am)  
  
'Do you want to get dressed for today? Or do you just want to stay in bed' said Harry, who had just noticed how tightly he was embraced in Sakura's arms. Um... hullo? Sakura?  
  
Sakura un-fortunately had already closed her eyes and gone to sleep. Harry smiled and but her back in bed.  
  
Harry lay on the floor, pondering the same issue again and again – 'How could Sakura have created such powerful magic that she had somehow fused into my dreams?'  
  
After half an later, finally deciding to give up the idea of sleep, Harry went to take a bath.  
  
Harry was doing fine in his efforts to teach Sakura how to use a wand (Harry had also seemed to have taken a liking to her).   
  
[Dumbledore was right when he said that I could use some company] he thought [The Dursleys have become a lot more bearable now that Sakura is with me] he turned a bit red at that thought [She does look...good] Another voice in his mind echoed [Good!? She looks Gorgeous you idiot! Ask her out!] He smiled [Right, like you really expect me to ask her out. But I would like to-]  
  
'BOY! I HAVE BEEN SCREAMING FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES!'  
  
Harry's train of thought was interrupted by aunt Petunia's shrieking. Harry was caught off guard because he let his emotions get the best of him. Looking as though he had just come out of a trance Harry started to scrub the floor, feeling as hot as the asphalt in the sunny street outside and looking flushed he started to rub the brush on the floor.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? I ASKED YOU TO WASH THE DISHES, NOT SCRUB THE FLOOR WITH THAT BRUSH! WAKE-UP'  
  
'Huh?' said Harry absentmindedly 'Oh!' he said staring at the brush 'sorry'.  
  
'JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT' snapped aunt petunia 'GO TO THAT GIRL! SHE PROBEBLEY NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW!'  
  
'Yes...' said Harry, his thoughts returning back to Sakura. For some strange reason, he always made a fool of him self in front of her or was always thinking of her. [Geez...I know it's hot but this is ridiculous!] He thought, as he loosened his collar.  
  
'AAAAAAA...' came Sakura's voice from Harry's room.  
  
[Oh cap! What now] thought Harry as he ran towards his room.  
  
Harry opens his room's door, only to find Sakura on the table top.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?'  
  
Sakura had just un-clasped the belt buckle for Hagrid's "Monster Book of Monsters" (A book which was a some-what monster in it self).  
  
Laughing, Harry said 'That my deer is my Care of magical creatures book'  
  
'IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT TRIED TO BITE MY FINGER THEN IT WENT FOR MY LEG!'  
  
The book kept jumping a few inches from the ground every now-and-then, growling like a bulldog that is waiting for a cat that just climbed up a tree.  
  
'WELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE YOU DIMWIT OR ARE YOU GOING TO GET RID OF IT' she screamed, pretending to be brave.  
  
'You know...just for that, you can get rid of it your-self!' said Harry, laughing even harder  
  
'HARRY POTTER! YOU COME HERE AND SAVE ME THIS INSTANT!' she screamed again.  
  
'And what if I don't' said Harry coolly.  
  
'AFTER THIS, IF I SURVIVE, I'LL KILL YOU HARRY POTTER!'  
  
'Ok-Ok-Ok keep your shirt on' Harry carefully walked over to the book and stroked it, it immediately fell open, silent as a tomb.  
  
'WHAT?- IT- BUT HOW?'  
  
'You have to stroke it silly!' said Harry, now feeling highly amused. 'God! You should have seen your face! You were like-' Harry made a brief impression of a girl's scared face.  
  
There hours later...  
  
'Sakura?' Asked Harry 'Do you want to go for a walk outside?'  
  
'Ok' she said  
  
They were walking on the sidewalk. Sakura was wearing a very cool looking, (at least Harry thought so) outfit [But then...anything she wears, looks great on her].  
  
'Er...Harry, are you all right? You look a bit red around the face'  
  
'Huh? Oh no! I'm fine!'  
  
Suddenly Harry saw something...It was Dudley's gang! (Over the years, Dudley had become a hard core criminal. He started the gang called the "Blood Dragons" in this neighborhood...robbing people and houses was one of the best things they did, because they never once got caught!)  
  
'Um...Sakura, let's turn back, ok?' said Harry, hoping that the gang wouldn't see them.  
  
Too late! They were already heading towards them.  
  
'Hey Potter,' said Dudley, 'who's the babe?'  
  
'None of your business' said Harry  
  
They were completely surrounded by the gang (9 members In counting).  
  
'Yo! Boss! She looks good!' This situation was not getting better. He had to use his wand now.  
  
Harry felt his pocket for his wand, he had left it in his room [Oh my god, not now! Not when I need it the most!]  
  
'Can we all have a go at her before we kill her!?' asked a fairly gruesome looking teenager.  
  
[What the?] Thought Harry, as sudden fear gripped him [They can't be talking about...RAPE? Can they?] a dark and disturbing feeling swept over Harry, he looked tense. Sakura seemed to be thinking along the same lines...she was as white as snow.  
  
'Yeah! Why not? Go ahead guys!'  
  
The gruesome looking teen took out a small gun while others took out survival knives or pocket knives. Dudley took out a small packet from his pocket.  
  
'Restrain Potter! I'll take care of her'  
  
The gang grabbed Harry and started to give him a beating   
  
'Dudley Wha-' harry just got punched hard in the face  
  
Screaming could be heard from outside the jungle of fists and kicks that Harry was feeling. Harry was bleeding hard. He wasn't even sure if he could breathe for long.  
  
'Stop!' came Dudley's voice. The gang moved away, Harry saw him. He wasn't wearing his shirt. 'This is for attacking me last year. Do you remember, Harry? Do you remember how mercilessly you tried to kill me?'  
  
'I' Harry coughed, he spat blood, 'I saved your life dumass'  
  
'Why you no-good coc sucking dck! How dare you call him that?' Said a gang member in a red flannel shirt as he kicked him in the side of his stomach.  
  
Harry was heavily bleeding and was bruised too. He tried to get up and see if his legs would support his weight, he was wrong. He fell with a hard and painful thud. Blood and sweat running down his brow.  
  
'Go on! Insult me! Let's see what you think after I fck her.' An evil laugh echoed through the grounds. It was late now and dark also. There was no help, Harry wasn't in good medical condition and he didn't have his wand either. The scales tipped immensely in Dudley's gang's favor.  
  
'Watch – as I get my revenge potter!' he laughed again  
  
'If you touch her-' said Harry struggling to break free from the gang's members who were holding him.  
  
'YOU'LL DO WHAT?' He asked angrily. Then laughed.  
  
'See this' he said as he held up the packet (it was a birth control condom), 'I'm going to thrust this into her little-'  
  
'Dudley! Please don't' said Harry  
  
'Who's gonna' stop me? You don't even have that stick of yours.'  
  
'God...no' said Harry, feeling completely helpless  
  
Dudley turned, walked over to Sakura and started to (try to) take off her shirt.  
  
Sakura was screaming, yelling and shrieking for help. Harry couldn't help himself, let alone help Sakura. The only thing he could do was try not to look.  
  
'HARRY PLEASE DO SOMETHING'  
  
'HARRY HELP ME – OH GOD'  
  
Dudley had managed to get her clothes off at gun-point (he borrowed one). 'Now...It's time' he said with a wicked smile.  
  
'Harry help me...' Her protests had suddenly died down to a faint whisper  
  
'AAAA...'  
  
All the gang members were howling and screaming, cheering Dudley on.  
  
'AAA... HA- HARRY DO SOMETHING!'  
  
'STOP IT DUDLEY! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!' screamed harry 'YOU WANTED ME, NOW YOU GOT ME...KILL ME IF NEED BE BUT DON'T HURT HER!'  
  
'Harry I know you aren't afraid to die...However, I preffer to get pleasure rather than give you physical pain!' said Dudley.  
  
Dudley started to feel her up.   
  
'AAAA...GOD...HE- AAAA...' came sakura's terrified voice.  
  
'DUDLEY STOP, STOP DAMN IT, STOP!' screamed Harry. Harry's insides had suddenly started to become hot as if they were going to explode. All around him things started to break for no apparent reason, pots broke, plants burst into flames, windows shattered.  
  
'You don't scare me' said Dudley.  
  
Harry was fast reaching boiling point. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Sakura.  
  
His insides cringed, his face tightened he felt like he was going to literally explode with rage. [This is the end then...]  
  
'AAAA....', that was it...Harry suddenly felt his insides explode.  
  
'D- Dudley D- Don't do-'  
  
'Shut up potter'  
  
Harry felt such rage inside him as he had never felt before. He wanted to KILL Dudley.  
  
'HARRY HELP'  
  
That's it. All of you are dead. Harry looked at the two people who were restraining him. There was a bright orange flash and both of them dropped dead as if they had been held up by ropes.  
  
Harry felt rage pulsing throughout his body, anger like he'd never felt before. Harry looked at all of the members of Dudley's gang. Suddenly two silver, solid, tentacle-like arms came from behind Harry and started to pick them up and throw them around one-by-one. In the end, there was Dudley.  
  
Harry suddenly took flight and landed in-front of him.   
  
'let-her-go-or-I-slice-you-open-like-a-goat' said Harry without expression  
  
Dudley immediately let her go. 'What...are you?' he asked.  
  
One of the silver arms caught Dudley and threw him fifty feet away. Sakura had fainted. Two arms her up carefully. And Harry took flight and reaching his bedroom window within minutes. Harry put her down on the bed and went to bed himself.  
  
Hi ya! Like it, I don't expect you to - Since it's based on such a real-life topic, but you have to admit – It is a fine piece of writing.   
  
This chapter is NOT based on any real life accounts. Pure Fiction.  
  
Review – Please-Please-Please  
  
I think most of you will recognize the last bit from Spider-Man 2 (the coolest movie ever made). The arms... For those of you who haven't watched the movie – I highly recommend that you do, it's excellent. 


	5. To Arms!

Chapter 5 – To Arms!

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Recap – In the last chapter, Dudley attempted to rape Sakura. Harry saved her. Harry discovered new things about himself. (power)

-------------------------------------------

Harry potter woke up in his room in privet drive. Staring heavily at the ceiling and thinking about the previous night [Was it some kind of horrible nightmare] and cringed at the thought of what he saw Dudley doing [god, what a nightmare].

'Ok Harry potter, it was only a dream. Don't worry. Be cool.' He muttered to himself.

'Harry!' came Sakura's voice as she ran to hug Harry

'What the-' Sakura had hugged him in tight embrace again immediately as he turned around, 'What happened Sakura?' said Harry as he put his arms around Sakura.

[What the-? Wait a minute, her clothes feel a bit different...] thought harry as he ran his eyes down her back. Immediately going red (as red as a tomato).

'Um...Sakura...' he began nervously

'Ye-Yes Harry?' She said softly

'Um...Er...I don't know if you know this...but...you're not wearing any...clothes' he finished.

'What!?' said Sakura before she kicked Harry in the shins and pushed him down on the floor.

'What the hell was that for?' he said as he cringed in pain [This really hurts, you know]

'HARRY! GET OUT OF THE ROOM! I NEED TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! NOW!'

Harry didn't argue.

[Well...you gotta' admit dude, she does look hot!] Harry smiled

'What the-' said Harry as he looked at the window in the living room 'Hedwig!' (The Dursleys had gone out for the day – "some garden keeping award" said uncle Veron)

'What...are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to Ron's house for the month!' asked Harry alarmed but still happy to see her.

'What's this? A letter' said Harry as he untied the note to Hedwig's wings

The note said

Deer Harry,

We'll be there at 11:00 am, today. Don't keep us waiting. Don't be late. Bring Sakura along. We're taking you directly to headquarters. Pack-up and get ready to leave. Both you and Sakura.

Signed,

R.J. Lupin

'What! They're coming to pick us up? But why? Ron must've' arranged that for us.' Harry said to Hedwig, his pet owl.

'Harry, who's that,' asked Sakura, who had also comedown from Harry's room wearing her jeans and one of Harry's old T-shirts. She was pointing towards the snowy white owl.

'Sakura, meet Hedwig. My pet owl' said Harry, showing her proudly to Sakura.

'Sakura! Get packed, we're getting outta' here, ok? Great' said Harry as he remembered the note.

The time was currently 10:00 am. They only had one hour to get packed.

One hour later...

[Well...let's see. Have I got everything?] harry thought as he started to count his belongings. He had already written a note to the Dursleys and kept it on the kitchen counter.

'Are you packed Sakura?'

'Yes' said Sakura turning red

'Are you all right?'

'Yes I'm fine, thank you Harry'

'Cool. They should be here any minute now'

Suddenly, there was a bright blue bang. Sparks were now emitting from the middle of the room. There was an oak door standing beside the table on the floor. It looked fake, even to Harry. But then, the door opened and out came three people.

'Hullo Harry' said a clumsy looking which who had a bright pink hair shade.

'Hullo Tonks' said Harry, smiling.

'Hi 'arry remember me?' Harry was stunned by the beautiful woman...Er...which who was standing in front of him. But a hard nudge in the ribs by Sakura (who saw Harry's reaction) was enough to bring him back to earth.

'Of course I do, Fleur' said Harry, feeling a bit hot in her constant gaze.

'Harry, how've you been?' asked a man's voice who had a scarred face and wore very-very torn robes.

'Good morning, professor Lupin'

'Please, Harry! Reamus, call me Reamus. I'm not your teacher anymore.'

'Ok, "Reamus".' said Harry.

'Good morning, Ms. Avalon' said Tonks

'Hello' said Sakura, apparently startled at the fact that a lady she had never seen in her life knew her name.

'Harry, we've been instructed to-' began Reamus

'-take me to headquarters, right?' finished Harry

'Yes' finished professor Lupin.

'So sal' we go' said fleur

'Sorry...' asked Sakura

'Sakura, she menas that we should get going before harry's aunt and uncle come back; now come-on.' Explained professor Lupin

'Harry, leave your luggage here. We'll bring it later. All you and Sakura have to do is step through the door with Fleur, Ok?'

Harry nodded.

'Good, now get going.' Finished professor Lupin

So they did as they were told. Harry and Sakura stepped through the door and came into a brightly lit corridor which was full of oak doors.

'What?- Where are we?' asked Harry

Harry shrugged, even he had no idea where an un-ending corridor of doors came from so suddenly..

'Harry, welcome to the Infra-Matrix' said Tonks

'The what?' asked Sakura

'The Infra-Matrix Ms. Avalon, It's the latest development in magical technology. It allows instant travel from any given point to anywhere else in the world almost instantly. It's a top-secret project the ministry is developing, and since Harry lives in a muggle area, we thought it was the perfect place to test it.' She finished.

Tonks turned to the right side of the corridor and said to no one – 'Number twelve Grimwald Palace' (AN- I thought I spelled it right).

Immediately, as if on cue, the fourth door to their left opened.

'Well...? What are you two waiting for? Go through that door. Harry, it leads straight into Buckbeak's living quarters. Ok? Excellent.'

Harry, Sakura and Tonks walked through the open door. Harry immediately felt the feeling of foreboding, like they had entered a dead person's house.

'Hullo Buckbeak' said Harry to the animal tied in the room. There was a musty smell of rotting flesh in the room, and Harry quickly saw why – There were half eaten meat pieces everywhere.

[Sirius really hasn't cle-] Harry was immediately reminded of Sirus Black, his god father and the closest person he had to a parent. He felt himself sweating and twisted his fingers into fists. The sting of wet tears hitting his eyes, trying desperately to hold his emotions back he said – 'Can we hurry up, I...Have to rest' [Ok, it's a lame excuse, but I don't think that...I can take it for long] Harry thought to himself.

Harry had been given the same quarters as in his last visit.

'Your friends will be here tomorrow Harry. If you need anything, anything at all tell me' Tonks smiled and closed the door as she left the room.

Harry lied down on his bed. [Half an hour ago I was in No.4 privet drive, and now I'm in Sirus's house] and he felt a pain in his chest which was quite familiar to him. The pain of loosing someone close.

Sakura didn't seem to want to talk to Harry either. This day was going to be a long memory train...

Next day Harry woke to a lot of people's noise coming from outside the room. He was surprised that he could even sleep till now! Harry got out of bed, got dressed and washed him self. He was just about to exit the room when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in'

The door clicked open to reveal a tall figure wearing half moon spectacles and long wizard robes. He had blue eyes, in extreme contrast to Harry's and he had the most comforting gaze.

'Professor Dumbledore!' said Harry, forgetting all his troubles momentarily.

'Hello Harry' he said, smiling at him.

'How are you feeling?' he asked with concern.

'Fine'

'Good, then please come with me' said professor Dumbledore

They walked through the halls of the corridors all the way to the second floor meeting room. Eyes and heads turned towards Harry as he walked past.

'Welcome back Harry!' said a wizard who Harry had never met once in his life

When they entered the meeting room Harry saw all the main members of the order. 'Mad Eye' Moody, Nymphroda Tonks, Reamus Lupin and even Fleur Delacuour [When did she start working for the order?] to name a few, and the founder himself - Albus Dumbledore, who was also headmaster of Hogwarts.

Everyone had taken their place and was seated.

'Harry, please stand here' said Dumbledore as he motioned to a small white square in the room.

'As you all know,' began Dumbledore 'what happened last night, I am not going to waste your time'

The members looked very serious as Dumbledore spoke.

'Shildelous!' said Dumbledore as blue sparks rushed out of his wand. Harry suddenly felt isolated. He couldn't even feel the breeze; he had been feeling a moment ago. When Harry tried to move out of the square Harry felt as if he hit an invisible wall.

'What- Er...Sir?' Asked Harry, looking puzzled

'Harry please bare with us – We need to confirm the report. I'll explain everything later. Now, Harry – look directly into my eyes'

Harry did as he was told [what is he about to do].

'Harry don't be alarmed, I'm just going to jog your memory and show you some images' said Dumbledore looking nervous.

Harry felt like he was leaving reality, and floating into the past.

Harry suddenly saw yesterdays walk – The gang...The beating...Dudley...His behavior...Dudley trying to rape Sakura in front of his gang. Harry immediately felt a rush of enormous rage and anger, like he would explode if he didn't do anything. His body suddenly felt strong. There she was being raped in front of him-

'AAA... Harry Help me! Please...'

Harry was bleeding profusely and was hurt badly due to the beating but he had to do something. Suddenly, he felt that he was reaching the limit of his tolerance.

A voice inside his head echoed 'Kill them! Kill them! How dare he touch her! Kill him! KILL THEM ALL!'

Somewhere in the distance Harry heard screams...screams of terror...

'Oh God...He's hurt...Get a healer!'

'Help me!...He's bleeding! Do something, make him stop'

'DUMBELDORE! WATCH OUT!'

'HARRY STOP IT, NOW!'

Harry was jerked back to the present. He opened his eyes.

Harry was half-way across the room from the square. The table was lying in pieces in different parts of the room, the light's had been dimmed. There were two wizards who were seriously hurt – one was bleeding heavily and the other had an injury (his throat had been sliced open half way through!) and was suffocating to death. Dumbledore was in front of Harry rubbing his neck which had deep bruises on it. Many other wizards seemed to have suffered bruises and broken bones.

'Um...Sir, did something happen while I was...I mean, when you were "jogging my memory"' asked Harry looking bewildered.

Dumbledore looked surprised but didn't have time to answer. A grope of people had just burst through the door, looking alarmed. Three witches dressed in white robes came running in (Harry assumed they were healers) and started tending to the two men who were seriously hurt.

'Dumbledore what's going on in here?' said a voice which came from the crowd that had just entered.

'Molly!' said Dumbledore looking delighted

'Good evening Dumbledore. Harry! Are you all right? What happened in here? We heard screaming and yelling downstairs! Are you hurt?' she asked hurriedly.

Dumbledore turned away from Harry, and went over to Fleur who was hiding in a corner. She was one of the few people who weren't hurt.

'Fleur! Use the Infra-matrix to get Dr. Otto Octavious here, NOW! It's an emergency!' Fleur gathered herself up and ran upstairs towards the infra-matrix door in Buckbeak's room.

'Harry mate, what the hell happened here' the voice made Harry smile.

'Ron! Hermione! You're here' said Harry to them as both of them ran towards him.

He was about to hug his friends when suddenly he felt somebody else him first.

Sakura had tears streaming from her cheeks 'Oh Harry! I was so scared. People were screaming everywhere, there were a sort-of explosion we heard downstairs and-and-...' She started crying on his shoulder. At first Harry took this as normal behavior, but then he suddenly realized – Ron and Hermione were in the room looking directly at him, with very amused expressions on their faces [Oh no Sakura - not here, not now! Awe maan! Damn it] thought Harry realizing it was already too late.

'Hey, Sakura – don't worry. Everything's fine. Its ok, I'm fine. Come on now, stop crying.' Said Harry comfortingly.

She almost immediately stopped crying.

'Who's your friend, Harry?' asked Ron, trying to sound innocent.

Harry went a bit pink 'Oh! Well...Ron, Hermione - meet Sakura Avalon. Sakura, meet Ron and Hermione, my most trusted and best friends at Hogwarts.' Finished Harry.

Suddenly, a porky looking man (Harry had never seen him before) came running down the third floor via the stairs. Shortly followed by Fleur, she was panting.

'Oh! You're 'ere Ron, It's good to see you again.' She said as she walked into the meeting room. The porky man was in deep conversation with Dumbledore.

'Oh man! When did she start to work for the order?' Ron asked Hermione looking embarrassed.

'This year, Ron! Don't you know?' She replied shortly

'Um...Ms. Avalon, I need you over here.' Said a wizard whom Harry didn't know.

Sakura went away.

'Harry is it just me or do you - for some reason always seem to make every girl who comes near you cry. I mean - last year it was Cho and this year it's Sakura'

'Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny Ron, Very funny indeed. Do tell us why you had to ask Fleur to the Yale ball in our fourth year...'

'...' Ron didn't answer.

'That'll teach you' said Hermione smiling.

'Harry! Dumbledore wants to see you three in his office on the first floor.' Said a wizard

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down to Dumbledore's office.

'Sit down you three' he conjured chairs 'the reason I wanted to see you Harry is because I want to explain.' He looked at Ron and Hermione 'The reason I called you two is because I trust you two are the only ones who could keep Harry's secret.'

Ron and Hermione looked directly at Harry with a there's-nothing-new-in-that look.

But first, the explanation – Harry, what happened upstairs was none of your fault. It was mine. I pushed you back into your memory to a time which was all too condensed with anger and I provoked you. You see Harry, when Voldemort gave you that scar, he transferred a lot of his power to you. These powers have been appearing throughout tour teen-years. Being a Parcelmouth, an extremely short temper are some examples. Now we see a new power in you, which...well...we aren't quite sure if you're in control of. The night that Sakura got...', "ahem", Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Ron and Hermione, 'the night that the incident occurred with Ms. Avalon you displayed biblical amounts of rage, anger and frustration. You triggered your new power that night. Unfortunately, you also lost control over it. You killed two teenagers, severely injured six of them and almost paralyzed your Cosign from the waste down.

Ron and Hermione looked horrified!

'I WHAT!? BUT I...'

'Don't worry Harry; it's been taken care of.' Replied Dumbledore.

'Harry, what you haven't seen is - that your new power was strong enough to break through my containment shield. You almost killed two almost fully grown wizards today! You need help, and I'll get you the best help I can find.'

'Who – Who can help me, sir?'

Three minutes later...

'Harry Potter, meet Dr. Otto Octavious.' Said Dumbledore motioning to the porky man who was wearing a red shirt and grey baggy jeans. He closely reminded Harry of Neville Logbottom.

'Hello Harry,' Harry shook his hand 'you can call me Professor Octavious' he said smiling. 'I'm your new Defense against the dark (DADA) arts teacher.'

'Otto, please take Harry to your lab and give him the implant I told you about' said Dumbledore.

'"Implant" What implant; nobody said anything about an implant.' Said Ron, looking scared.

'Mr. Weasley, please calm down. Dumbledore has instructed me to surgically implant Harry with a mech-'

'WAIT, did you say "surgically"?' asked Hermione, looking shocked at the fact that Dumbledore would allow this

'Why?' asked Harry, looking puzzled 'Why do I need one?'

'Why! - Why to control your new found...gift of-course!' he said to Harry looking astonished. 'Now, come with me'.

Dr. Octavious had taken him Ron and Hermione through the Infra-Matrix ('THE LAB OF OCTAVIOUS'). It was an extremely clean room (It looked more like a warehouse for goods, because it was so huge). With many interesting things kept everywhere (Harry could only guess what they were). The sterile smell filling Harry's lungs as they walked from one end of the room all the way to the other end. It was cold inside, but the sunlight was coming in from outside, creating a panoramic view of the entire room all-together. When they finally reached the other side of the room Harry saw something under drapes.

[Must be one of his inventions] thought Harry as they neared the end of the room.

'Harry, please take off your shirt for me.'

'What!?' asked Harry, going a bit red around the ears.

'Your Shirt boy, take it off.' He answered.

'OK...Fine' said Harry as he un-buttoned his shirt and took it off. Revealing well developed chest muscles and a thin interior. Harry saw Hermione trying to hide her face behind Ron.

'Good...Good...You're in good shape. You're an excellent candidate for the experiment' said doctor Octavious with a mischievous smile, 'Did I say Experiment, I meant implant'.

'Harry, this is going to feel a bit cold.' Said the doctor.

He was right, Harry suddenly felt a wet and cold substance going about the entire length of his spine.

'Antiseptic solution' said the doctor 'we don't want contamination now, do we?'

'No we don't' said Hermione, a bit red in the cheeks

'Correct you are Miss Granger' said their new DADA teacher.

'Now Harry, were almost done.' Said Octavious, 'all you have to do is step on that pedestal and I'll take it from there, OK? Good. Oh and Harry, I'll be needing that watch of yours' He said as he took Harry's watch off his wrist

'What exactly is going to happen Er...Professor?' Harry asked as he stepped on the pedestal.

'Well...it's simple Harry, I am going to give your new power' he said as he walked over to the draped invention which now Harry realized was huge and had a few pointed ends, 'Shape' he added as he pulled off the drapes to reveal A humongous set of Electrical things which looked strangely like octopus tentacles. There were crevasses all over it revealing a complex network of machinery and a few things Harry didn't recognize.

[HOLY ST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! IS THAT THE THING THAT'S GOING TO OPPERAT ON ME? I AIN'T GONNA' GO NEAR THAT THING! NO WAY!]

'Professor, what exactly is that?' Harry asked nervously. He glanced at his friends who were equally scared of the 'thing'.

'That Harry, is your new implant' said the teacher happily.

[WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHO THE HELL AUTHOREZED THIS CRAZY SCIENTIST TO WORK ON ME? – DUMBLEDORE]

'Harry we don't have time, please step on the pedestal in front of the implant'

Harry did as he was told, though reluctantly.

'Now Harry, just relax. This will hurt a bit' said Octavious as Harry felt something like a snake (which felt cold like metal) crawl from the tip of his spine all the way to his neck.

'Get ready Harry,' Ron seemed to be holding his breath, so did Hermione '1...2...and 3'

The doctor started to operate the control panel to the left of where he was standing. Suddenly Harry heard the 'humm' of machines. Harry's heart was racing. [Any moment it would be over].

'Ready Harry?' asked Octavious

Harry gave him the thumbs-up, and closed his eyes. (Harry really couldn't see behind him)

Suddenly he felt as though seventy needles had dug deep into his spine, he was feeling pain like he'd only felt once – on the night when the ministry found Voldemort was still alive, when Voldemort himself had Possessed him, Harry to trick Dumbledore into killing him. He could feel his heart racing, he could feel himself taking shallow breaths due to the pain, he felt himself dying.

He was about to scream, when the pain suddenly became bearable and then died out completely. He was alive. He suddenly felt a hot sensation in his body and then a cold chill. He couldn't handle it anymore. He needed rest. He fainted.

'Is he going to be all right...'

'...I hope he is, this procedure was experimental.'

'What exactly are those, professor...'

'Look! He's waking up...'

When Harry opened his eyes he saw Sakura, Ron, Hermione and Dr. Octavious looking down on him. He was also back in Grimwald Palace

'What - What happened? Where am I, did it work? Did I get the implant? – Why are you all staring at me like that?' asked Harry.

Harry's head turned towards a mirror on the right side of the room 'Oh...My...God...' was all he could say (the shock was over-whelming to him).

This was definitely an un-expected twist; He now had eight limbs instead of four!

'THIS IS THE DAMN IMPLANT YOU WANTED TO GIVE ME!' He said as his temper shot like a rocket.

Un-fortunately, so did one of his arms. It went straight for the doctor's throat. He avoided it. 'Harry, keep your temper under control! Or else you loose controls of your arms!'.

'What's the point of keeping four extra arms?'

'Harry listens to you!' began the doctor 'Those arms are the latest thing in magical technology. Solid Titanium Alloy mixed with a hundred gallons of shielding potion – They are the ultimate shields against attacks. Extended reach provided to you will increase the capacity of your reach. You also get four extra eyes, they're at the tip of each arm. You also get the state-of-the-art grappling system which allows you to latch on or hold on to anything. They are water proof and you've got the strength of THREE HUNDRED people in each arm! You also have the ability to conjure and concentrate one blast of a single spell, and since these arms are linked directly to your magical core via your nervous system, you can now even use four extra wands at a time! All you have to do is to will it, like you will your hand to move by your brain.' He finished, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Oh and Harry, you also get a small device called – The Inhibitor chip, it allows you to control these arms by your conscious self, instead your sub-conscious. It also acts as a barrier between your short temper and the magical force of the arms, but only for so long. Don't get angry, Period!'

'Well...OK, but how do I keep it a secret

'Just will them to retract! They'll fold right in, Ok?'

Harry nodded

'Good, now if you'll excuse me I have to tell Dumbledore the good news!'

This wasn't what he'd expected, but now at least (Harry thought) he would be equipped with something if he ever found himself against Death Eaters...

-------------------------------------------

Well... Like it?

Then Review It!

Took me quite some time to write this thing!

Do you like the idea from Spider-Man 2?

Tell me, Ok? Good!

Chapter 6 coming soon...


End file.
